


Savior Complex

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Savior Complex

Ray has a savior complex. He is just now figuring this out. He should have known, with Irene, and then Fraser, with the Metcalfe case. But sometimes it takes him a while to get on the uptake. Maybe that was why he married Stella, to get away from the theme. Stella was a strong, confident, capable woman who didn't need saving. Ray had liked that. Thing was, Stella didn't really need him.

Kowalski, well, Kowalski is pretty capable. He doesn't exactly need saving, but he needs…well he needs something. And Ray has very slowly been figuring out over the last few months that he wants to be whatever that something is.

They'd been on the trail of a serial rapist, who Kowalski had caught, but there had been a struggle, and Ray had found him getting bandaged up by Frannie, black eye, cut on his face. Ray felt a kind of pain in his chest, a kind of rage that he suspected was left over from his Bookman days, and he couldn't help but feel that someone had dared to hurt his partner, his Kowalski.

The realization that Ray wants to strangle anyone who would so much as disturb a hair on Kowalski's head is not as surprising as perhaps it should be.

Ray drove Kowalski to his apartment, very aware of the silence in the car, so atypical of Kowalski, who is usually loquacious and all pent-up energy. He wondered if Kowalski would let him help him upstairs, then decided that Kowalski didn't have a choice in the matter. It turned out to be a good thing, as Kowalski was not entirely steady on his feet. All of Ray's senses seemed to be heightened as he put his arm protectively around Kowalski's shoulders and helped him inside. Ray was very aware of Kowalski's sinewy muscles, the scent of his leather jacket, the soft cotton of his t-shirt, the sound of Kowalski's steady breathing.

Kowalski gave him a weary smile as they walk through the door and he sank onto the sofa. "You uh, if you wanna hang out for a while…" He said it casually, but Ray could see it in his eyes, the I-don't-want-to-be-left-alone-yet-but-I-can't-say-that-cuz-I'm-a-guy look, and Ray understood that one all too well.

They sat there in silence for a moment, which Ray couldn't deal with. Usually it was impossible to get Kowalski to shut up, and, Ray had to admit, he wasn't exactly the silent type either. "Kowalski," he shifted to face him, his heart beating irrationally fast, and felt the words trip over one another and crash and burn. "I should've been there too, you shouldn't have had to go in alone, I'm sorry…" It wasn't clear which one of them had started the kiss. Ray pulled Kowalski closer, sliding one hand beneath his t-shirt, caressing the bare skin of his back, wanting more, entwining the fingers of his other hand in Kowalski's hair. Kowalski impatiently began to shove their clothes aside, and Ray thought briefly that Kowalski didn't need saving, but he sure needed Ray right now, and there was something about that that sent a surge of relief through him.

Ray settled himself between Kowalski's legs, and it was strange and reassuring how easily they fit together. He watched as Kowalski propped himself up just enough to take Ray's cross into his mouth. Ray was about to say "That's dirty, Kowalski," but he was distracted by they way Kowalski was also thrusting against him (who knew he could multi-task so well). Ray slid his arms beneath Kowalski's, wrapping around him, pulling him closer until the collapsed together, still grinding against one another until both were sated. Ray kissed Kowalski's shoulder down to the tattoo, tracing it with his tongue. Kowalski sighed. "So, you're staying, right?" Ray closed his eyes, then opened them again to look into Kowalski's. "Yeah, I'll be around."


End file.
